Usopp Belongs With Me
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Songfic of Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me'. Luffy (Luka) is a girl, Usopp is her best friend, Kaya is his girlfriend, I think you knew where this is going. Just a oneshot of my favorite pairing LuffyxUsopp Fem!Luffy Luffy POV


**"You Belong With Me"**

It was an average day in Syrup Village, the weather is bright and I was hanging out with my best friend, Usopp. We were laughing, talking, and telling stories, till he gotten a called.

"Hold on, Luka, I have to answer this" Usopp said to me. I sat on the bench and listened to the one-sided conversation. "Hey Kaya, what's wrong?"

Kaya was his girlfriend for eight months now; she was one of those supermodels with the perfect figure. Every boy in the town wanted to date her; somehow Usopp was the newest one in her heart, she did hold a record of breaking hearts. I could see why boy wanted her, she was rich, popular and no one could turn down.

"It was a joke! I didn't mean any harm about that" Usopp pleaded in his phone. "It was just a crack about your house, it was funny…I wasn't trying to be rude."

I was about to burst out giggling, but I stopped myself since Usopp was having a hard time right now. He told me the joke; I thought it was funny since her house did look like a space ship since it's shiny. Kaya didn't get Usopp's humor like I did, she always complained.

After Usopp had his phone fight with Kaya, he had to calm down. "Usopp, come to my house. Sabo says you can come over anytime you like, well when Ace isn't around." We both laughed since he knew about Ace's and his overprotective of me.

"Okay" he agreed. We headed to my house, behind his house. I opened the door to reveal the pig hut I lived in, I mean it, and pigs could actually live there. Usopp, he didn't care about it since we started hanging out, but being only five at the time.

I jumped on the couch; he took his normal seat on the left of me. Usopp popped in the first CD in the case, our favorite one. Soon we start playing air guitar and waving our hair around. I knew Kaya wouldn't let Usopp even listen to this song in his own house/car. So Usopp could only listen to this one song, our song, in my house.

We heard a knock at the door; something was telling me that it's going to become bad. Usopp looked out the window, his face changed into cheery but then fear. He quickly turned the music off, taking out the dish and putting it back into the case.

I answered the door; there stood a girl with ghostly white skin. She had a blue polka-dotted shirt on, a short skirt, and boots that went up to her knees. Compared to me, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, I looked like a homeless person. She was Usopp's girlfriend, Kaya. No wonder Usopp's face went changed when he saw her.

"Is Usopp here? We had to get going for our date" she said.

Usopp raced up behind me, his cloths were all neat, hair combed (when did he had time to do this?). "I'm here, bye Luka!"

He left me at the door, to his snotty girlfriend. Yeah, I was jealous, I fallen for my best friend but he doesn't know or care.

Soon there was a basketball game, we all went. I walked there since Ace wouldn't let me have the car, while Usopp drove with Kaya.

He was on the team, she was cheering, while I sat on the bleachers. I wished I could be the one, he would relay on to cheer for him. But I'm just the childhood friend, nothing more. Why doesn't he see that he didn't need her, that I been here all along. I've standing behind him all along, always by his side.

I always been on his side, but now it felt different. As soon as the game ended, I had gotten up to tell him how well he played. He didn't get the winning shot, but he did block the other team from winning. I went up to him, he was smiling.

I was about to step up, but something knocked into me. I felled back on my butt, but I still seen why he smiled; Kaya (who knocked me on my butt) came up and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. I got up, furious with muddy pants, and left the area.

After the game, I waited for it to clear out, it's hard walking while cars were leaving. I started walking back home. Usopp already left in her car, so I couldn't ask for a ride home.

As I walked down the street, I had seen Usopp sitting on the bench. He looked up and grinned at me. "Nice game, you didn't get hit on the head" I said joking.

"Yeah, I somehow managed to keep the ball from slamming into my head" he replied. We both laughed, it's just like the old times.

I saw a hint of remorse in his face, "What's wrong? Wasn't you with Kaya?"

His face went down, "We gotten into a fight, but I'm fine. I just needed some time to think."

"Oh, well why we don't walk around town, for old time sake" I said.

While we were walking around town, I stopped and seen a shop owned by Kaya's father. It was filled with high heels, which I seen that she wears all of the time. I stuck with sneakers, they were roomy and comfortable. Maybe that was someone males like, high heels and short skirts? No wonder they wouldn't ask me out on a date, I always wore about the same thing: t-shirt, jean, and sneakers.

"Usopp, remember this place?" I asked while pointing to the Ice cream shop. It was the place where we first meet. I just moved here and begged Sabo to get me a strawberry cone but I spilled it on Usopp, who was behind us in line.

'Yeah, I still couldn't get the stain out of my shirt. Mom almost killed me because of that" he said. "You want one? I got some bucks left."

"Sure, a two stoop strawberry ice cream cone, please."

"If you are getting that, then I shouldn't be around you." We both laughed at his comment.

We walked back to my house, licking our ice creams on the way. We went behind my house; he jumped over the fence and waved to me. I watched as he left my sight, leaning against the door.

It was a good night, dreamy like a real date.

_"Luka, are you sure you're not a boy?" asked Usopp. I was on top of my brother's car with grease all over my body._

_I opened my shirt, "Nah, there's bumps here." Usopp started too chucked at my little act of checking my gender._

"_I'm telling you, I'm going to become one of those daredevils, brave and willing to do anything' he said._

_"You won't even pick up one that pizza box since you said a mutant was living underneath it" I said._

It was prom, everyone was going. Ace drove me, Nami and her boyfriend, a guy named Sanji. It was because of her that I was going. I didn't want to see Usopp's hands over another woman, but I couldn't stand up to Nami's wrath.

"Nami-Swan~, Luka-Chan~, you two look so beautiful" said Sanji. This comment earned giggles and a grunt from the driver's seat, Ace's seat. Sanji didn't seem too noticed but his eyes swell up with hearts while looking at Nami. I was glad Ace didn't make a scene right before the dance.

We walked into the gym; it was huge with pink lights everywhere. Ace waved me goodbye and left, coming later to pick me up. Nami was going to stay by me for the night but she had her own boyfriend. She knew about my crush on Usopp, she was giving me friend's support, but she needed to joy this night. "Go ahead, I'm fine. Maybe I can spot Chopper to dance with, if he came."

She looked at me, and then left with her boyfriend. I looked around, but I could only see five of my friends: Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Franky, Robin. Franky was leading Robin into a slow dance, so that means I couldn't ask him to dance. Plus it would be weird since they were dating for two years, and I didn't want to be a pain for them.

Over in the corner of the gym, sat Usopp, who was taking a break from dancing with Kaya. Kaya started talking to one of her friends, I could hear girly squeals as I went over there. I went up behind and scared him, it was a good laugh.

Usopp's mouth dropped at the sight of me. Sabo and Nami picked out this wonderful red, fluffy dress.

"You just got here?"

"Yeah, Chopper wasn't around so I thought to keep you busy" I stated.

"Well would you like to have this dance?" he said, I looked shock. Kaya turned around and had a jealous face, but I didn't care. I took his offer and we started to dance, it was a slow dance so my chest was against his.

"Luka, I might be in love with you" he said.

Everything froze, even Kaya, did he just say that or was my mind paying tricks on me. "I love you too." I said calmly. If it was a dream, then I figured to go along with it.

"You belong with me" I said

**Awe, I love this pairing, LuffyxUsopp. Yeah everyone was OCC but it was still cute! Of course I don't owned One Piece or 'You Belong With Me'. **


End file.
